I Promise
by OceanSunrise32
Summary: Dan has been having trouble sleeping at night, but Phil is always there to soothe him to sleep…. FLUFF! PHAN!


Phil finished pulling up his sleep trousers and threw his day clothes in the laundry bin. It was much too hot to sleep in a shirt that night, so he decided against the Phillion shirt and tossed it back into his dresser drawer. After turning off all the lights, he grabbed the children's book and made his way to Dan's room. A week ago, Phil had questioned Dan's constant tiredness. Through a nervous and embarrassing confession, Dan admitted that he couldn't sleep. To solve this issue, they both came to realize was Phil reading Winnie the Pooh to Dan, while simultaneously stroking his chest or back, until the boy fell asleep. Phil smiled; it was rather endearing, but he knew Dan was still embarrassed about being treated so childishly.

Dan bit his lip, pulling on some baggy, loose trousers that would be comfortable to sleep in. He wore no shirt, as usual. Dan hummed softly, lying down on his bed with his limbs spread out like a starfish.

"Come in," He chimed softly when he saw Phil standing by his door.

Phil snickered at Dan's position on the bed, trying to cover it with his hand.

"Are you ready for me to read to you?" Phil made his way over and sat on the edge of Dan's bed.

"Y-Yeah." Dan smiled, moving to one side of his bed to look up at Phil.

He was embarrassed to have Phil do this every night, but he couldn't handle sleeping without a story.

Phil smiled at the adorable blush on his friend's face, but decided against saying anything about it at the moment. He pulled back the duvet and climbed in, patting the spot next to him. When Dan didn't seem to move at first , Phil opened his arms in what he thought was the best invitation for the most loving hug ever, and gave Dan a warm smile. Dan blushed lightly, scooting closer to Phil.

"Can I... sit in your lap?"

He liked the idea of acting like a little kid at times like this, and he had always wanted to sit in Phil's lap. He smiled back at Phil, but didn't have the courage to hug him.

Phil playfully rolled his eyes, tricking Dan into thinking the answer would be an absolute "no".

He only allowed Dan's face to fall in disappointment for a split second before scooping Dan up in his arms with a mock evil laugh.

"Kidding! C'mere, you!"

"You jerk." Dan sniffed, chuckling quietly. He positioned himself on Phil's lap, leaning into his chest. He tilted his head back to smile at Phil and grabbed the book, a bit of shame lacing his body.

He was such a kid...

Phil helped Dan slowly open the cover of the book to the first page before he noticed Dan's shameful sigh. Phil rolled his eyes; Dan always had a problem with his pride getting hurt.

"Danny, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. I promise." Phil finished up his line with a small tickle to Dan's bare ribs.

Dan giggled then quieted.

"I know..." He sighed, glancing up at Phil then the book. "Read, Philip!"

"Demanding little twerp..." Phil teased. "Copyright year 2009. Published January 24, 1926..."

Dan looked up at Phil, glaring.

"Read the actual story, or I'll just stay up forever." He leaned in to Phil, starting to pout.

"With you more than willingly snuggling up to me in my lap? You say it like it's an issue." Phil laughed, tongue poking out slightly.

"Well, I doubt you want to sit here all night," Dan smiled, wiggling around on Phil's lap. He put his hands over Phil's, shaking the book.

"Fine, I'll read!" Phil said with a giggle. He gently placed his chin on Dan's shoulder so he could whisper the story in the brunette's ear. "It was a sunny day in the Hundred Acre woods when Christopher Robin was walking with Pooh Bear..."

Dan smiled happily, looking at the pictures in the book as Phil whispered the words softly. He heard the story a million times; it never got old, especially when Phil read it. He giggled quietly.

Phil smiled at Dan's giggle of happiness. It was never shown often, but that's why Phil appreciated these moments especially. Only he got to see them. He brought his hand around Dan's waist and began drawing lazy circles on his stomach.

"'Christopher Robin?' Pooh said, looking at the boy, 'If you live to be one hundred, I want to live to be one hundred minus one day so I'll never live a day without you.'"

Dan blushed at the gentle touch of Phil's fingers.

"Pooh's really sweet..." Dan looked up at Phil, grinning at what they had read.

The children's books were always cute and had a hidden meaning of love which children sometimes didn't pick up, which was why Dan loved someone reading them to him.

Phil smiled back fondly.

"I agree . But my favorite quote of his is..." He paused to flip to a different page of the book. "Here it is: Some people care too much. I think it's called love.' That's always been my favorite."

Dan rest his head against Phil's chest, murmuring.

"If there ever comes a day when we can't be together, keep me in your heart. I'll be there forever." He quoted, nuzzling his head against Phil's chest sleepily.

"We haven't even gotten past the first page, Dan!" Phil joked. In all honesty, sleepy Dan was an adorable Dan. "How about: 'People say nothing is impossible, but I do nothing everyday.' There's our lives in a nutshell."

Dan giggled.

"But I was quoting that for you..." He smiled and yawned softly, though nodding in agreement with Phil's comment.

Phil's smile immediately dropped in surprise, a mild blush crawling up his neck.

"O-Oh, um..." He looked around the room embarrassedly. "'We'll be friends forever, won't we, Pooh?' Piglet asked. 'Even longer,' Pooh replied."

Dan half-listened to the story, almost drifting off to sleep.

"I'm really..." Dan mumbled. "Tired..."

Phil ran his fingers through Dan's curls gently. "Then I'll go ahead to bed, alright?"

"Phil.. Can you stay? Please?" Dan smiled slightly, opening his eyes in a lazy protest.

"O-Of course!" Phil had to bite his lip to stop a delighted squeak from making its way out. He knew Dan was halfway to drifting off, so Phil carefully placed the book on the side table and flipped Dan onto his stomach so he would be more comfortable.

Dan rested his head on Phil's chest. "Night..." He mumbled, smiling in happiness.

Phil turned off the lamp and snuggled into bed with Dan's head on his chest. He kissed the chocolate curls before whispering into them a Pooh quote of his own:

"Promise me you'll never forget me, because if I thought you would, I would never leave."

Dan blushed and smiled.

"I promise."


End file.
